Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging through a global electronic shutter operation in a CMOS image sensor has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-111590 and 2006-246450 describe imaging devices that include global electronic shutter function. The imaging device including the global electronic shutter function has an advantage of being resistant to distortion of an object image even when an object moving fast is imaged.
The inventors have found that the imaging devices including the global electronic shutter function require improvement in functionality, such as improvement in dynamic range through multiple exposure and speedup of focus detection on an imaging plane. However, as to the conventional imaging devices, no discussion has been made on configurations and driving methods of imaging devices suitable for such improvement in functionality.